


A Promposal Ignited

by jules828



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bacardi 151, Cheesy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Fire, M/M, Prom, Promposal, WHAT GRAY DOES IN HERE IS SO DANGEROUS, You'll see what happens, lighter, tags are still hard, they don't drink the alcohol, this is the cheesiest fic, you can't buy Bacardi 151 anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules828/pseuds/jules828
Summary: Gray asks Natsu, his boyfriend, to prom.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A Promposal Ignited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot and my imagination.
> 
> Here's fanfic #2. It's another cute Gratsu one-shot. Hope you like it as much as I do. Again, sorry if there's any OOCness.
> 
> WARNING: The promposal idea in this story is for fictional purposes ONLY. Unless you're a bartender who makes flaming drinks, DO NOT play with alcohol and fire.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Zeref heard the knock on his door, he thought it was Natsu, his brother who had just gone to the gym, coming back to get something he forgot to take with him. When he opened the door, however, he didn't expect to see his brother's boyfriend.

"Hi Gray. Natsu's not here at the moment, as he just left for the gym. He should be back here in an hour or two. You can come back later if you'd like, or I can tell him you were looking for him," he asked

"I'm here to talk to you actually. I need your help with something," Gray insisted. He was panting as if he'd run here and there was a stressed look on his face.

"Come on in. I'd be happy to help you. You know to make yourself at home, I'll make some tea."

A couple minutes later, Zeref sat on the couch next to Gray and handed him his tea, waiting for the younger boy to explain his situation.

Gray was the first to talk, "Prom is coming up, and as you know, Natsu and I are going together. We originally agreed that we didn't need to do the promposal thing, but I really want to give him one. I've been tearing my fucking brain apart for an idea, but I can't think of something special enough for him. You were the first person I knew who could help me with this."

Zeref understood Gray's struggle. When it came time for him to ask Mavis, his current girlfriend of five years, to prom two years ago, he was clueless as to how to do it. He'd ended up doing something with fairies because Mavis really loved them.

Zeref smiled, "I'd love to help you. Natsu's going to be so happy when you do it."

"Thank you so much," Gray signed in relief.

"Of course. Do you want it to be more private, or do you want it to be in front of a bunch of people in public?"

"I'd rather it be in private. If it was in public, we might get bad reactions. You know how people are in Magnolia."

Magnolia was the town they currently lived in. While there was a lot of support for the LGBT community in Fiore, many citizens were still prejudiced against the group of people. There were some parts of the country that were respectful and accepting while others still thought homosexuality was vile and wrong. The town of Magnolia was in the middle of those two extremes; it had a healthy mix of liberal and conservative inhabitants.

"Okay. Now, as for the idea, we're going to do something that helped me come up with an idea for Mavis. I need you to close your eyes," Gray did so. "Now describe Natsu to me, as if I've never met him."

"He's loud, annoying, and has absolutely no filter at all. He's gotten me in trouble with my parents more times than I can count and I always have to prevent him from getting into too many fights. He eats things that are way too spicy for a normal human person and loves chemistry. But he's also really sweet, kind, and caring. While he's a very boisterous person, he also loves to sit in the quiet with me and just cuddle. He gets me to try new things, makes me face my fears, and is extremely respectful of my boundaries. He's not afraid to stand up for what he believes in and tell people when they're not being a good person or doing the right thing. He's bold, loud, and gentle, just like the fire he's so fascinated by. And I love him for it"

If Mavis was here, Zeref knew she would have squealed in happiness. He smiled even more at the boy's rant, "Okay. Now, stemming from that, do you have any new ideas?"

It was like a lightbulb went off in Gray's head. He beamed, "Okay, I have a great idea I think he's going to love. But it's going to be kind if dangerous, slightly illegal, and involves help from both you and Mavis."

* * *

On the Friday a couple days later, Gray stood on the driveway in front of the Dragneel's house ready to do his promposal to Natsu. Luckily, Zeref had remembered to put the cars in the garage.

Everything he needed to get it ready was within his grasp; a lighter and a piece of chalk were in his pocket and five bottles of Bacardi 151 and a fire extinguisher were on the asphalt in front of him. With a lengthy explanation and a little convincing, he was able to get the lighter from his dad. The bottles of Bacardi were bought from Cana, his friend who loved to drink and party.

After making sure Natsu hadn't seen him yet, Gray took the piece of chalk out of his pocket and started drawing huge letters on the driveway. He would normally go right into his big idea, but if he wanted this to be perfect, he had to do an outline. When he finished, he took a step back and looked at the four huge letters, making sure nothing was written funny or looked out of place. Next, he took the first bottle of alcohol and carefully started pouring it on the first letter. Even though Cana had given him a discount, Bacardi 151 was still expensive. He was only able to buy five bottles of the stuff, so he had to conserve every drop of it if he wanted to get all of it on the four big letters and the question mark. When he finished the first letter, he put down the empty bottle and got a new one to start pouring it over the second, repeating the process for the rest of the word.

The raven-haired teen stepped back to check at his masterpiece. After seeing that his last bottle had a small shot of the rum left, he drank it and put the bottle down next to the other empty ones near his car. Making sure the extinguisher was close by, he took the lighter out of his pocket and lit the word on fire.

Next, Gray put the lighter back in his pocket and took out his phone, texting Zeref to tell him and his girlfriend to come outside. Then, he grabbed a few stones from nearby and stood behind the word, and started throwing them at Natsu's bedroom window.

* * *

Natsu was having a relaxing Friday night.

He had just gotten back from dinner with Mavis and Zeref. They went out to this small family-run Indian restaurant nearby. The atmosphere was cozy and homey and everyone there was very nice. Natsu wanted to order one of everything on the menu, but his brother stopped him. He said the bill was going to be too high, but Natsu thought he just wanted to be a dick.

Natsu was now in his room playing _Fallout 4_ on his Xbox One while the other two were downstairs watching _Guardians of the Galaxy_.

It was in the middle of his game when the pinkette heard something hit his window. He originally thought nothing of it, but when they wouldn't stop, he paused his game and walked over to the window. When he opened it and looked outside, he gasped.

He saw Gray standing on the driveway. In front of him, the phrase PROM? was written in big capital letters in fire. Fucking _fire_ , his favorite element.

Gray looked up at him and shouted, "So Natsu, what do you say? Would you like to light up the dance floor at prom with me?"

Natsu looked down at the ignited letters, over to Zeref and Mavis standing on the walkway to the front door, and back at Gray again. He put his hand over his mouth and the water in his eyes became too much, overflowing into rivers down his face. He loved what Gray did for him; the promposal couldn't have been more amazing.

The pinkette ran down the stairs and out the front door, giving his boyfriend a bone-crushing hug that nearly caused the two to fall over. He was able to force words out of his constricted throat, "Of course I'll go with you. Thank you so much for this, I totally wasn't expecting it."

"That's good, I was hoping it would be a surprise. And you don't need to thank me, I had a lot of fun doing it," the raven replied.

"I'm still going to thank you a thousand times, since this is absolutely perfect. Especially since you don't have a shirt on," Gray looked down at his torso in surprise and went to find his shirt, but Natsu stopped him. "Stop it, I like it. You look hot. Also, how did you even manage to do this?"

Gray laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't do it all on my own. I had help coming up with the idea, and I bought some Bacardi from Cana to use as lighter fluid. I didn't want to use gasoline because it's too dangerous, and my dad wouldn't give me any of his liquor."

"I'll have to text Cana later. Who was the other person?"

"Your brother is the one who helped me figure out what to do," Gray nodded towards the other raven. "Oh, and thank Mavis too. She helped Zeref distract you tonight."

Natsu turned his head, "A big thank you from me to you two. For helping him. I owe you both."

"You're welcome, but you don't know us anything. Your reaction is more than enough," Zeref interrupted the two. "We should probably put this out. I don't want to light our house on fire."

Mavis lightly smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder, "Not yet! They have to take a picture together! Then you can put it out. Natsu, give me your phone."

After said-teen handed it over and the couple walked behind the letters. Gray stood behind Natsu, wrapping his arms around his waist, and the two smiled at the camera. When the flash had gone off, Natsu turned around in Gray's arms.

"I love you so fucking much, ice princess," the pinkette gleamed, resting their foreheads against each other.

The other boy smiled, "I love you too, flame brain." They pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Another squeal from Mavis was heard before a couple more flashes of the camera lit up the corner of their eyes. Then white foam surrounded them like a winter wonderland. Some of it clung and absorbed into their clothes, dirtying them.

But that didn't matter. In that moment, nothing around them mattered: not the fact that Mavis was still taking pictures, the possibility that the police could catch minors with empty liquor bottles, or the looks of disgust they'd get at prom from their other students who disapproved of homosexuality.

The only things Natsu and Gray needed were themselves and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentally squealing at how adorable this turned out. I'm actually dying of happiness. This is way cuter than what I imagined and I'm so happy about it.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this! I love writing cute fluffy fics like this, since I can never find that many of them on this website. If you want a fic with a different tone or a different ship, please let me know! I've been thinking about writing with a different ship next time, but I'm not too sure yet. I really like Gratsu, but there's other ships I want to write about as well.
> 
> Please review! I love reading your feedback!


End file.
